The Legend of Taku Arimoto
by Emperor Taku
Summary: This is the legend of Taku Arimoto and his exploits of his soon to be Immortal Life.
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue...

A very small portion of the DBM storyline will be used in my story and those will be The Vargas...

In a Universe designated Universe 24, all of the following happened during the destruction of the Saiyan home world by the galactic tyrant known as Frieza of the royal Changling family.

The Very Beginning...Of The End.

Contrary to beliefs, in Universe 24, there wasn't just one planet of saiyans, but 3 planets. Planet Vegeta, Planet Arimoto and Planet Reiko, these three planets were ruled in the same hierarchy fashion as Planet Vegeta, everyone taking orders from one guy who was currently the most powerful. However there was a common thing about each of the planets, they were all under business agreements of member of the Royal Changling Family. Planet Reiko was the eldest of the three planets in a peaceful agreement with King Kold the head of the Royal Changling family. The second of the planets, Planet Arimoto held the most technological advances of the three planets in an agreement with Lord Cooler, who's contract with the saiyans of Planet Arimoto began to waver. And the third planet, Planet Vegeta's family was taken full control by the youngest of the Royal Changling family by a hostel takeover and put into a legal term of slavery in which the rulers of Planet Arimoto and Planet Reiko frowned heavily upon.

Chapter 1

Fast forward a good 20 years and a day after the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Our story takes place on Planet Arimoto, the planet of technological advances. The majority of the saiyan race here were scientist and the few that were warriors are designated to the defense of the planet after receiving word of Planet Vegeta's destruction. Within this hierarchy, ruled Ikari Arimoto, a very powerful saiyan warrior who is also a battling genius. With his wife and 4 children heading the kingdom, the planet was ran with complete harmony. Ikari's children however were completely different from him in a certain point of view. The Eldest son, Lycan Arimoto, the one to seize the throne after Ikari's demise. Lycan was always very precise and calculating when it came to decision making which made him the most likely to take rule of the planet. Just three years shy of Lycan is the second eldest son, Taku Arimoto. He is known as The Animal because of his fighting nature, he's one of the most brutal and savage saiyans on the planet when it came to combat. His fierce combat skills even put him in the sights of Lord Cooler. Two years younger than Taku was Magnus Arimoto, a born genius of the technical. In his teenage years he developed small pills which allowed saiyans to breathe in space as if it were normal air. Also he invented a gravity enhanced chamber for the training of the defenders of the planet, Taku was the first to test this out. Magnus has no intention to challenge for the throne when he can simply outwit his elder brothers on the battle field. And falling just 4 years away from Magnus is Toshi Arimoto, the youngest and only daughter of the Arimoto Clan. She's the apple of her parents' eye but also just a wicked and cruel as Taku when it comes to combat. However with her being the youngest, she has to follow suit with all 3 of her elder brothers sharing qualities of each of them.

When word struck Planet Arimoto of Planet Vegeta's demise, it was somewhat expected after receiving word that King Vegeta was killed off by Frieza in a hostel take over of the planet. Taku was training in a gravity chamber specifically designed to keep his power at bay. Within the confines of the gravity chamber, two beings were having an all out battle with each other throwing rapid punches and kicks upon each other. What seemed like silhouettes from the viewing screen of the two beings turned out to be none other than Taku using the family's patented technique, "The Shadow Phallax." This technique is similar to the fabled Multi Form with an upgrade. The copies of the user is exactly as powerful as the user (None of that %.25 crap). Who else to train with other than yourself? Suddenly both Taku's were thrown to either side of the chamber by powerful connections. The first Taku drops down to one knee followed by the second Taku on the other side of the room. Above the window in the which separates the inner chamber from the controls, sat a blinking counter which was counting down at the final seconds of 2 hours. Taku 1 stares at the timer then blinks knowing that the gravity in the room was going to get at least 100 pounds heavier. Taku 1 clenches his fists slightly before glancing over to Taku 2 who was getting to his and cracking his knuckles one by one. They both lash out a malicious grin to one another as clock hit the final second. Suddenly there was an extreme pull on both the Takus in the room as the gravity suddenly increased. Both warriors began sweating heavily as they let out savage roars while charging at each other. The gravity pressing down on both fighters slowed their movements down by a large margin. Their punches and kicks seem to be going in pure slow motion due to the gravity. Moments later after heavy a few heavy connections, the two began to speed up with their fighting as if getting stronger instantly to the gravity and overcoming. Suddenly Magnus appears at the controls of the gravity chamber glancing at the controls but also at Taku who was going to battle with himself. Magnus watches the battle intently, secretly copying Taku's fighting style as he had done with countless other warriors on the planet. Suddenly a flashing light catches Magnus' eye. A small diagram of the outline of Taku's being which flashed bright red. This meant that Taku was very close to collapsing in the chamber. Magnus quickly presses a few buttons on the control panel deactivating the chamber instantly. The sudden loss of gravity within the chamber causes both Takus to crash into each other heavily resuming their battle of ferocious punches and kicks nearly blinding to the normal eye. Magnus folds his arms about his chest slightly watching the two go at it heavily, then shaking his head already knowing what was going to happen here. Magnus places a finger on the intercom and begins speaking.

"Hey you filthy Animal! The gravity is off, time to get out of there. Besides, Father needs to see us."

Magnus taunts with a devilish grin on his face as he takes his hand from the intercom key. Taku 1 looks to Taku 2 then nods slightly as Taku 2's entire being envelops in a white light before reverting back into Taku 1 becoming the original Taku. Taku looks up to his younger brother still staring at him from the window. Taku tilts his head to the left then to the right hearing slight pops from his neck as he starts walking to the exit. A pair of double doors open leading Taku into an elevator. After stepping in, the doors immediately close behind him as the floor elevates to the first floor. A set of double doors open in front of Taku , leading him to the control panel of the gravity chamber where Magnus was still waiting for him. Stepping out of the elevator, Taku unwraps his tail from his waist glaring slightly at his younger brother.

"What does the old wing bag want now? Did those weaklings from the weapon shop start complaining about me wrecking their shop again? I told those bastards that I'd pay them back!"

Taku exclaims to Magnus, with Magnus just shaking his head negatively to what Taku was talking about. Taku raises an eyebrow thinking it might be something else.

"Well is another old guy out there claiming I got his daughter pregnant again?! Come on, spill it! And you gotta take the rap for this one if it is, the last one wasn't even mine or related to us for that matter."

Taku exclaims again before grabbing on to Magnus' shoulders then shaking him slightly in an attempt to get answers from him. Suddenly Magnus slaps Taku's hands away then rushes his forehead into Taku's. Both brothers smack foreheads causing Magnus to take a few steps away placing a hand over his own forehead. Taku stands there with a sinister smirk on his face, literally unphased by the headbutt.

"Dammit! I keep forgetting how tough you are!"

Magnus exclaimed while rubbing his forehead then opening an eye to get a good look at Taku. In truth, Magnus was faking being hurt by a lot of things his siblings do in order to make them and the other think he was weak. Taku rears a fist back towards Magnus then smiles again.

"You tell me now or I'm gonna hit ya in that pretty face of yours!"

Taku taunts as he takes a step toward his brother with his tail twitching wildly behind him. Magnus quickly throws his hands up as if to repel Taku's taunt.

"I don't know! Lycan sent me to get you! Dad wants to talk to us three specifically, it's important according to Lycan."

Magnus retorts to Taku before chuckling playfully. Taku blinks slightly before wrapping his tail around his waist thinking on what could be the matter at hand. Taku scoffs a bit thinking what might Lycan have information on that was worth interrupting his training time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Within the confines of the main throne room, along what seemed like a long corridor sat the infamous King Ikari Arimoto, sitting impatiently atop his throne. Next to him at his right side stood his eldest son, Lycan Arimoto. Lycan stands at a good 6 foot 4 inches in height, draped in royal armor. King Ikari and Lycan conversed on the matter at hand.

"So Planet Vegeta has been vaporized by Frieza. Looks like I owe King Julius twenty bucks. Get him on the line after this would ya Lycan?"

Ikari jaunts with Lycan showing where Taku has his sense of humor from. Lycan nods slightly not really sharing his father's sense of humor. Wrapping his tail around his waist, Lycan looks back towards the entry door before speaking.

"This might be out of line Father, but if Frieza wiped out Planet Vegeta, what's to stop Lord Cooler from doing the same to us or King Kold from ordering them to wipe us all out?"

Lycan asks in a calm yet concerned tone of voice. The situation at hand was indeed troublesome but in the back of Lycan's mind he already had a plan in mind. Ikari runs a hand through his hair slightly while shaking his head, knowing that Lycan was right about this. Suddenly Magnus and Taku arrived at the entry door, the two seem to be going on about something in their conversation. That conversation comes to a complete halt upon setting their sights on Ikari sitting upon the throne. Taku takes a few steps closer with Magnus following closely behind. Both Lycan and Taku lock eyes and the tension could be felt through the entire room between. They both mutter something under their breathes loud enough to where only they could hear it. Taku called Lycan a "Chump" and Lycan retorts with, "Idiot."They both loudly blurt out in sync, "What'd you say!?" Taku clenches a fist tightly while glaring at Lycan.

"If I had half a mind I'd...!"

Taku blurts out to Lycan who cuts him off in mid sentence.

"Oh there you go exaggerating again, that's not good you know."

Lycan cleverly responds to Taku's outburst. Taku pauses for a split second before clenching his second fist, letting his tail unwind from around his waist.

"I know what won't be exaggerated! THIS ASS WHOOPIN I PUT ON YOU!"

Taku responds with an obvious challenge to Lycan. Chuckling slightly, Lycan shakes his head in disbelief before responding.

"You? Beat me? We've established this many times that you have no chance in hell against me Taku."

Lycan replies confidently with a proud smirk forming on his lips. Taku growls slightly knowing it to be true. Magnus and Ikari both break out in a fit of laughter at the two before Ikari stands from his throne being exactly as tall as Lycan. He immediately cuts the tension between Lycan and Taku by interrupting their rivalry as he always would even when they were children.

"Enough you two, knock it off. Lycan, you know good and damn well every time you and Taku fight he has you on the ropes until you manage to outwit him somehow and hit him with something powerful enough to end the fight. If anything, Magnus here can take both of you out in a real one on one."

Ikari nods over to Magnus who now had a sort of nervous look on his face. Magnus laughs a bit while scratching the back of his head. Both Lycan and Taku shift their vision back to Magnus evilly, thinking that he was no where near as powerful as them. Suddenly Taku pops on a scouter while checking Magnus' power level. Lycan gulps a bit staring at Magnus, attempting to sense his power level naturally. Suddenly Lycan's eyes widen slightly in amazement while Taku taps the scouter again, not really seeing anything special there. Looking back to their father, Taku smirks a bit not knowing what to make of the situation.

"Him? Beat me? Either my scouter is broken again or Magnus has some huge trick up his ass that'll make him stronger than both Lycan and myself."

Taku jests back to his father then darts his attention back to Magnus who was stepping closer to them all. Lycan remains silent, knowing almost exactly how powerful Magnus really is. Although he knew that Magnus was no where near him or Taku's power levels when they were teenagers.

"I have to hand it to you Magnus, your only 17 and your already as half as strong as Taku here. In all honesty, you'd rank in the Elites if you were a warrior."

Lycan congratulates Magnus on his power. They all share a nod and Ikari sits back upon his throne looking at his three sons. Truth is, Ikari knew Magnus was holding back his real power level by a great deal. Luckily for his title over the throne, Ikari made a specific rule. Any member to the Arimoto family to challenge for the throne must refrain from using the Shadow Phallax during the battle. That technique alone made The Arimotos unchallenged on their planet. Ikari clears the tension in the room by clearing his throat some while shifting his vision between his three sons almost dreading to release the other information about what happened with Planet Vegeta. Suddenly Lycan steps in front of their father and without turning his head to acknowledge what Ikari was stalling to say.

"Well what Dad here is trying to say is, a terrible tragedy has struck Planet Vegeta. Lord Frieza, of the Royal Changling family single handed destroyed the planet. According to my calculations, only a few hundred survived the explosion of the planet. Half of them came here and the ones that were already sent to other planets were sent to conquer other planets. That's as far as I know. Any questions?"

Lycan explains calmly before interlocking his fingers together then shifting his vision between his younger brothers. Taku's right eye twitches a bit as he wraps his tail around his waist. He holds his head down for a moment before making a sudden outburst.

"That mealy mouthed piece of shit! He blew it up! I had some pretty cool shit over there! I had friends, business partners and even a nice lil saiyan gal who had the hots for me there! And now they're gone! All my good stuff! My secret bank accounts! All GONE! I'm gonna kill that little annoying voiced piece a shit, kick his teeth right down his fuckin throat! FUCK YO FEDERATION FREIZA! FUCK YO FEDERATION!"

Taku blurts out in a fit of rage before a fist smacks him across the face. The fist hits Taku clean in the jaw, causing him to stumble a bit. Taku manages to regain his composure after two steps as his eye starts twitching slightly as he sets his eyes on who punched him. It was none other than Magnus, who usually brings him back to his senses when he goes on a maniacal rant of some sort. Taku growls ferociously before snapping back at Magnus with both his hands aimed to strangle his younger brother.

"Why you little!? I'll tear you limb from li...I'm calm now. Thanks."

Taku responds in a completely calm tone of voice while lowering his hands while stepping out of Magnus' personal space. Magnus stands there with a stern look on his face before shrugging the hand that he hit Taku with.

"Dammit he has a thick skull and me punching him like that ain't making it any softer."

Magnus thinks to himself before clearing his throat then nodding to Taku. Taku shrugs a bit allowing Magnus to go about with what he was about to say.

"Ok, I know we're all thinking this. What's to stop the rest of the Royal Changlings from doing the same thing to us? I know we contracts with Lord Cooler, but what's to stop him from killing us all if his younger brother can wipe out a planet such as Planet Vegeta?"

Magnus questions, putting everyone in a serious train of thought. Ikari interlocks his fingers together then tilts his head looking at his sons. He sighs a bit knowing that they were indeed powerful, but no where near a match for either of the Royal Changling family, only if they worked together and as of now, that was a No Go being that each of them stored some sort of animosity towards each other. Ikari feared that his sons would eventually make a killing towards wiping out the forces of Frieza, Cooler and possibly King Kold, but when it comes down to killing off the changlings themselves, they'll turn on each other in no time flat allowing the Changling to either get away or manipulate them into killing one another.

"Hm...Magnus is right. As of right now, not as a sake of paranoia, but as a precaution. I want every saiyan to undergo the same extensive training as you three do. By that I mean upping the gravity chambers past 400. Planet Vegeta might have been slaves, but Planet Arimoto will never be such a thing to some overgrown Gecko. Now that you three are of age, I'm going to let you in on a little plan of mine. I was going to wait until you all were in your 20s to send you out, but you need to do this now as a precaution to our planet. Lycan as you already know you are general of the planet's Military, take charge of that and make sure everyone remains powerful. Taku, you will enlist into the Military, not only are you one of the most power warriors on this planet, but your temper is unpredictable. Once you master your temper you will probably be The Savior of Planet Arimoto. And Magnus, my genius son, I want you to assist the development department in their advancements in technology. But first, I want you to accompany your Mother and I to Planet Reiko. There are beings there that are highly advanced in technology and you can learn a great deal from them."

Ikari explains before standing from his throne, then starts stretching a bit from having been sitting there a little too long. Magnus raises an eyebrow slightly having something in mind that he always heard from Planet Vegeta.

"Dad, what about that Legendary Super Saiyan story? Is that true?"

Magnus asks having a plan in mind, he lets his tail wrap about his waist while stroking his chin. Ikari walks up to Magnus placing a hand on his shoulder, looks him in the eye then nods as he leads his teenage son away from Lycan and Taku. With his hand still on Magnus' shoulder, Ikari starts speaking of the legend.

"The Legend is true. Every 1000 years a saiyan of the Legendary bloodline is born. It was always thought that the legendary one would be born to one of the royal families. However the last Legendary Super Saiyan was born to the 4th Royal family of Saiyans. They were called the Bulrichi, the saiyans there were by far the most powerful of the royal families. There was a select for of Bulrichi that could transform into golden haired warriors. They were indeed powerful warriors until the only male of the Bulrichi family was born. At birth, his power level could never be read accurately. As a teenager, the prince was able to transform into a golden haired warrior with ease. Neither of the then stronger golden haired warriors were a match for him. Legend has it that some of the golden ones bulked out even with their training, but the Bulrichi Prince over powered them all but transforming into the menacing Oozaru. Even his Oozaru form was different, instead of brown, it turned out golden. Even after the false moons wore off, he was trapped in that form and in a fit of rage, he wiped out his entire family along with Planet Bulrichi. He killed himself in the process."

Ikari explains as he ends the legend there. Shifting his vision over to Magnus, he notices that his eyes were widened with excitement. Ikari smiles some then pats Magnus on the shoulder.

"When it comes to you and your brothers and probably Toshi if she ever follows suit with you guys. All of you can and will become Golden Haired Warriors. I wasn't disappointed that neither of you were born with an uncharted power level, but seeing you all now, I have great hope for our chances against the Royal Changlings if they should ever turn on us. I have great faith in the great beyond that you are all close to becoming the new Golden Ones. In fact, there is a reason I want you in particular to accompany me to Planet Reiko. Not for the techno business, but these beings The Vargas can see into the future and even different universes. And in a few Universes, they want to show us all something glorious."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Enter Toshi.

Taku stands there for a moment with Lycan before realizing that their father walked off with Magnus. He looks to his older brother then scoffs some as he starts walking away from Lycan. Taku carelessly places both hands behind his head as he walks away.

"You heard em! Get to work you slacker, your in charge of the Military now."

Taku taunts while heading towards the exit. Lycan raises an eyebrow towards Taku's remark then scoffs before walking off in the opposite direction. Once outside of the palace, Taku looks towards the sky then smirks some almost putting the tragedy of Planet Vegeta in the back of his mind as a distant memory. Suddenly something in Taku's mind clicked, if Frieza was able to destroy a planet with little to no effort at all, what chance did he really stand being currently only 19 with proficient combat skills and nothing more. Sure he could pummel Freiza around a few hundred times, but just fists alone won't kill him. Staring at the skies, Taku continues to ponder when suddenly he takes a step backwards allowing foot to pass by nearly an inch away from his nose. Taku smirks a bit knowing exactly who it was. No one else on the planet could be that brave to attack him head on except one person. The bright light shines over his attackers physic revealing it to be a female, a younger and shorter female. Taku shakes his head slightly before laughing his ass off. The female scoffs a bit before stomping a foot down against the floor.

"Dammit, almost had him."

The female exclaims before stepping out of the sunlight to see that Taku was in a fit of laughter at her failure to get the drop on him. Still laughing, Taku points out to the female as if to address her.

"Hehehehehehehe! Language Lil Lady! I'm gone tell Mamma what you said and she's gonna make you eat soap. And another thing Toshi, you out of all people will never get the drop on me. I heard your footsteps as soon as you started running."

Taku confidently says to the female now known as Toshi, the youngest of the 4 Arimotos. Toshi rolls her eyes then suddenly charges at Taku once again. Without warning, Toshi starts throwing a wild barrage of punches and kicks directly at Taku. To Taku's amazement, Toshi has gotten a lot better with her barrage attacks. Taking steps back, Taku either slaps down Toshi's missed punches or blocks her kicks with his mid section. A few moments of Toshi's display of fighting skills, Taku becomes bored and takes full control to this small spar.

"Wide Open!"

Taku blurts out as he tilts his head to the right, dodging Toshi's last punch. Before she could retract her fist and shoot out the other, Taku launches his right palm into her mid section. The force behind Taku's palm sends Toshi shooting backwards in the air before rolling backwards on the ground a few times. She suddenly hops up with an enraged look on her face. Taku stands there with a smirk on his face, lifting his right hand up to his mid waist then taunting Toshi again.

"Come get some pipsqueak. Avenge your doll Betty, I find you with another one I'll tear that one to shreds too."

Taku taunts to Toshi reminding her that a few years ago he literally ripped apart one of her dolls. Toshi huffs in a fit of rage before charging at Taku again. However Toshi had a plan to put a beat down on Taku since first attacking him a few moments ago. Suddenly Taku feels a heavy strike at his calfs, causing him to buckle some. That very instant, his eyes widen slightly seeing that it was Toshi's copy, sweeping him from behind. That split instant, the first Toshi decks Taku clean in the face with her fist, effectively knocking him the rest of the way to the ground floor. Before hitting the ground, Taku was stunned completely be this attack. Without waiting for Taku to put up a guard of any sort, Toshi leaps on top of him and instantly shoots a fist towards his face again. Taku quickly guards his face with both his forearms while Toshi's fist strikes directly in the center of his forearms. She starts swinging wildly while striking at Taku's defensive guard in an attempt to break it. The second Toshi stands there cheering on the first as she wails away on Taku.

"That's right kick his ass Toshi! KICK HIS ASS!"

The second Toshi taunts while the first Toshi continues to pummel away at Taku. Taku lets out a slight sigh, knowing that he was going to have to teach her a lesson. Suddenly a few spectators start to surround the two...well three. The spectators consisted of random other saiyans and a few Tuffles. The Tuffles are the real geniuses behind the majority of the technology of the planet, but that was only dwarfed by the genius beings on Planet Reiko. Seeing how embarrassing this was to be getting beat on by his little sister, Taku quickly launches his right knee directly into her back. The force from the blow jolts her forward into a rolling frenzy. Uncovering his face, Taku shifts his vision over to the second Toshi when whispers, "Bang" while having his right hand out stretched towards her. Knowing she wasn't proficient in ki manipulation yet, she starts to back away slowly noticing the sadistic grin on Taku's face. Without warning, Taku forms a ki blast with in the palm of his right hand which in turn grows to the size of a basket ball, then releases it towards the second Toshi. Taku gets to his feet then pops his neck from left to right before turning around to seeing the first Toshi struggling to get up.

"That was sneaky Sis and in front of all these decent folk over here. I oughta put you through a damn table for that...but I'm in a good mood so your spared."

Taku says in a proud tone of voice as he steps over to Toshi. Usually he wouldn't bother helping her up after an attack like that, but something was different today. Taku leans down and takes hold of Toshi's hand then pulls her up the rest of the way. Chuckling slightly, Taku pats her on the shoulder seeing that she was still shaken from that last attack. He leans in closer to her then whispers in her ear.

"Your lucky these people are here, or you would've gotten sooo much worst than a sprung back. Now run along pipsqueak, I have some planning to do."

Taku gives off a fake smile as he waves off to the other spectators then continues walking off about his business. He stops for a moment to look back at Toshi, who was popping her back in place before she locked eyes with Taku. He winks then clenches a fist at her and she sticks out her tongue at him. Taku makes a rather funny face before walking off again. He stares off into the distance looking at how much of a difference Planet Arimoto was from Planet Vegeta. The invasion ship destroying canons where a big difference for starters. Taku shifts his vision between the buildings sitting along the city away from the palace. Yawning a bit, Taku stretches slightly then realizes he was in half of his royal attire, which consisted of a skin tight black suit with the upper body section of the suit changed into a tank top sort of fashion. At his waist, he wore the traditional groin and side thigh armor. On his hands and feet were ordinary white outfitted saiyan gloves and boots, with scuff marks from his training earlier. The rest of his armor consist of the upper armor of the royal saiyan attire without the shoulder pads. That piece however was back in the training quarters. Taku strolls along towards the first city he sees. Walking through the crowds of people and glancing at the flying vehicles above, Taku walks with a sense of pride. He stops in front of a building baring an Oozaru head on the front with Neon lights surrounding the fangs. Taku stretches his arms to either side in a sort of merry way before walking in. On the inside of the building, there are random saiyans sitting at tables along with Tuffles and other random aliens all having a good time. This place to Taku is known as "Ernie's Dump" because he didn't care for the official name. All that mattered was that he knew the owner and was accepted among the other patrons and not seen as a pretentious snob like Lycan. Some of the aliens greeted Taku honorably as he walked in, some even offered him a place to sit as he walked past. Suddenly Taku locks eyes with one of the employees on the floor, a curvacious saiyan female with perfectly round breasts to fit her frame. Taku smirks a bit stepping over to her, running a hand backwards through his lengthened spiked hair. Standing a few feet away from her, Taku lets his eyes literally undress her before speaking.

"Damn Gurl, you lookin mighty fine over there, lets me and you after your shift hit the town and beat up some drifter."

Taku says with a chuckle, knowing what the outcome would be as he has tried many pick-up lines on this particular female hundreds of times. She smiles then giggles a bit then shaking her head declining Taku's offer. Suddenly an uproar of laughter came from the nearby tables towards what just happened. Instead of being embarrassed, Taku laughs along with them, even High Fiving one of the patrons.

"Can't win em all eh Neph?"

Says a very familiar voice from one of the tables. Taku smirks a bit then starts laughing again while heading over to the table the voice came from. It was another saiyan, a well known saiyan at that. This was the only saiyan with a purple hue to his already raven shaded hair. This saiyan is Kumori Arimoto, the younger brother to Ikari Arimoto and also the second trainer for Taku and his siblings. They both slap hands together as if about to get into an arm wrestling match except it was in semi mid air above the table. Taku was trying to over power his Uncle with one hand but was unable to make him budge an inch. Kumori snickers a bit then laughs his ass off before releasing Taku's hand.

"All that gravity training and you still can't manage over power me in an Arm Wrestling. You must not be doing the workouts I've been telling you about in that thing have you? I bet you've been just fighting yourself round after round with the gravity pressing down on you."

Kumori says as a sort of taunt to Taku, actually knowing just how he trains and how he's suppose to train. Taku frowns a bit while sitting down, then nods to his Uncle, reluctantly. Kumori raises an eyebrow then smirks some before responding.

"As I thought. Your fast and your hits sting like blaster shots, but that literally means nothing without packing ample amounts of power behind your blows. The power that you do possess is well enough to take anyone out in a fight, but it takes a while and you don't get any stronger from it...And I sense something else coming from you also, what's eatin at your ass Champ?"

Kumori explains before taking a huge sip of his drink, literally emptying the cup he was drinking from. Taku smirks a bit then chuckles a bit to try and cheer himself up. He knew that Kumori was right about his training tactic. Taku sighs a bit as he places a hand on the table before responding.

"The Old Man gave us some bad news today, Planet Vegeta got wiped out yesterday by Frieza. That's the bulk of it. The real bad part is I have to end up in the Military under Lycan's control. We both know that douche bag is gonna give me hell. Oh you should've seen the look on his face when Dad told us what we were each doing. I thought he was gonna try and rape me when Dad left with Magnus."

Taku says with a chuckle trying not to feel down about what has to be done. Kumori pauses for a moment, letting what Taku said register through his mind before snickering then full out laughing. Taku raises an eyebrow to his Uncle laughing then decides to do something even more hilarious.

"It's not funny!"

Taku says in a hilarious high pitched squeaky voice loud enough to where he could be heard a few tables around. Suddenly everyone around Taku and even Taku himself bursts out into a fit of laughter. Taku stands from the table and takes a bow to the crowd. That was indeed hilarious, the waitress even brings Taku a drink, compliments of the bar tender Ernie. Taku takes the drink from the waitress, winks at her then chugs the beverage fully before handing her back the glass. He takes a seat back down with his Uncle, who immediately thwaps him on the forehead with two fingers. Almost instantly, Taku rubs his forehead before fully sitting down.

"I saw what you did to Toshi, you know she's going to get you back big time for that right? But that was funny as hell watching you get wailed on by your little sister, I think that'll be in tonight's paper."

Kumori comically says to Taku, before drinking from a new pitcher sitting at the table. Being currently 19, Taku had the privilege for being allowed to drink, but not to the point where he was shit faced drunk. That will be allowed and tolerated when he turns 21.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dazed and Confused.

A few hours later of drinking and shooting the breeze with his Uncle Kumori, Taku suddenly wakes up from the table to find almost everyone has left the bar except for Ernie, a few other waitresses. Taku runs a hand over his face then yawns some as he stands from the table. Looking over to Ernie, Taku gives off a warm smile as he walks over to the owner of the building. Taku then stretches his arms over his head then gives a slight pull, feeling nearly every joint in his upper body pop loose. Letting his arms down, Taku shakes his shoulders a bit before speaking to Ernie.

"So what's the damage? I didn't go too out of control did I?"

Taku asks expecting to hear of something terrible he might've done in the last couple of hours. Ernie smiles some then places a hand on Taku's shoulder then starts to laugh for some odd reason.

"Usually Taku you're a pain in the ass when you come in here, but this is one of the rare occasions where nothing was destroyed or no one was hurt. Instead you broke everyone out in song like 3 or 4 times, I just got one question though...Who the hell is Gaston?"

Taku raises an eyebrow when that name is mentioned and slightly recalls breaking everyone out into song. He shakes his head slightly before responding to Ernie who was still laughing.

"I don't know what to tell ya Ernie, I was fucked up, what was that I was drinkin on anyway? Is that new?"

Taku asks before attempting to reach for his wallet then suddenly remembering what he was wearing at the time. Before he could say anything, Ernie raises his other hand in an effort to halt Taku's efforts. Ernie is a heavily built saiyan male who used to be a high ranking officer in the Military and found his talents were better served as being a bartender.

"No need to pay your Tab this time kiddo, your Uncle covered your drinks for tonight and also wrote on your forehead which added soo much extra fun for us after hours over here."

Ernie replies as he nods his head over to a mirror, sending Taku on his way over there. Taku takes a few steps feeling his legs slightly feel wobbly. Perhaps he drunk too much, a lot more than he actually thought since the first glass. Taku peers into the mirror noticing the wording on his forehead in Saiyan language saying "Douche Bag" in fine cursive print. That very instant, Taku's head slumps down in a bit of shame before looking at the palm of his hand. He stares at his hand a bit then shakes it around some to make sure he wasn't seeing double or quadruple. He pauses a moment before hawking a loogie in the palm of his hand then quickly rubbing his forehead, then looking back into the mirror. Taku starts chuckling a bit seeing the wording smudged beyond recognition. Taku nods then cheerily smiles as he stumbles his way out the bar, waving to everyone in the process. Once outside, He could tell it was night time, but thanks to the treaty with the Tuffles there are specialized domes over each city all over the planet, preventing the accidental appearance of an out of control Oozaru. Taku takes a deep breathe then thinking to make his way back to the palace. Stumbling through the streets, Taku runs into a few poles along the way and random other people. He leans on what he thinks is a pole and starts thinking to himself about what he might've drunk at the bar.

"Damn...I have no clue what that was, but I can hardly walk and with every step, I get a throbbing sensation in my head...That must've been some Goooood Shit."

That's what Taku thought, but what he came to a realization was that pole he was leaning on was a heavily built saiyan female with a crowd of people and what he actually said was...

"Take a look at mah girlfriend, GIRLFRIEND! She's the only one I got Ba Da Da Da!"

Then falling over flat on his face after she moved causing a huge uproar of laughter from everyone around. Taku chuckles a bit knowing what was about to come next. Expecting a swift kick to the face, Taku lays there awaiting the inevitable, but instead is met with a helping hand from the saiyan female. Taku gives off a sort of cheery smile then nods thanking her. What he thought he said was..

"Why thank you, I am fucked up right now and I was expecting you to kick me in the face."

But instead he said...

"Your a handsome lady, lets go back to my place and play a game of 'Hide Taku's third leg'"

That very instant, Taku is met with a knee to the gut, chest and face from the female saiyan. Upon falling back, Taku sees a flash of light from a street light before hitting the ground. Not really wanting to move, he lays there staring at the street light for a few hours. He pretty much slept with his eyes open til the wee hours of the morning, where he saw a bit of sunlight and suddenly blinks. Suddenly he sits up as if he were coming back from the dead. He blinks a few times trying to recollect what happened the night before, then getting to his feet as people walk past him. Taku rubs his gut a bit before letting out a loud belch, relieving that sensation he felt last night. Oddly enough, he didn't have a hang over of any type at all, he was able to walk. While walking back to the palace, Taku started smelling something a bit foul. He stops and lifts his right arm slightly before smelling his arm pit.

"Holy shit! I need a shower..."

Taku says to himself as he starts to estimate the walking distance from where he was to the palace. He shrugs a bit then starts to levitate with ease from the street then makes his way back to the palace. A few moments later, Taku arrives at his balcony window. He hovers there for a moment peering into the entry to his room, seeing exactly how he left it, junky as fuck. It was almost as if a tornado went through there. Clothing, armor parts, and diagrams of weapons were scattered around the room along with a black book on a small desk next to his bed, which seemed like one of the few spots on in the room that was semi cleaned. Taku groans a bit trying to remember what the hell he last did in there other than fall asleep and search frantically. Landing on the balcony, Taku walks over to the on the right side of what appeared to be a steel door. Taku then removes his right glove then places it on the panel. A moment passes as a few lights go off around the panel and the steel door vanishes, allowing Taku to walk right through then becoming visible and solid once he's through the door. Once inside, Taku looks around then suddenly falls over once again, almost drifting off into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Dream or Premonition?

Moments later after falling into somewhat of a deep sleep, Taku awakens in a barren grass field. His uniform was entirely different and along the planet he was on for that matter. The terrain was a bright green with few odd looking trees and hills. He raises an eyebrow slightly as he surveys the place when suddenly a body flies past him and crashes into one of the hills. Shifting his vision over towards that being, he notices that the being was male with tattered clothing, golden hair and a golden like fire burning around him. Taku scoffs a bit as he notices this guy was doing an awful lot of yelling as if he was constipated or something. From out the corner of his eye, he sees a white blur with purple markings shoot past him crashing into the golden haired guy. Taku chuckles a bit while watching the two go blow for blow. He folds his arms about his chest slightly watching the two fight it out, then rolls his eyes slightly waiting for it to end.

"Well at least that shut that gold bitch up, that yelling was fuckin annoying...Who's that white dude?"

Taku says before seeing a few people off in the distance, two kids and an adult it looked like, there were all shaded in. Taku rolls his eyes yet again before looking back to the fight between the gold dude and the white dude. He narrows his eyes a bit looking closer at the white dude and noticing he bares a striking resemblance to some midget who did something a while ago.

"Son of a bitch...He's still alive! Not for long, I'm gonna fuck em up!"

Taku blurts out before clenching his fists slightly and it seemed his body started to act on it's own accord. As suddenly a darkly shaded silver fire bursts from his body. Taku felt himself getting stronger when suddenly his fire transformed into something gold like the gold haired guy. That moment, Taku felt invincible as he watched the two battle, everything seemed in slow motion for him. Taku takes a step forward then the entire field changes from a bright green grass land to a cater covered molten play ground. Looking around, he spots the two, Frieza and the gold dude still fighting it out. Taku's eye twitches slightly as he leans down picking up what turned out to be a Nokia cellphone. Taku raises an eyebrow seeing that it was one of the first ones to come out.

"FUCKIN PIECE OF!"

Taku blurts out before launching it at Frieza just as he watches some disk thing slice Frieza diagonally. The Nokia smashes into Frieza's forehead then vaporizing the bastard. Taku's face turned from disgust to "Oh shit." very fast. The gold hair dude looked shocked and without warning, from out of no where, Taku appears in front of him with a steel chair.

"Surprise Mudda Fucka!"

Taku blurts out before hitting the gold haired guy across the face with the steel chair. To his amusement, Taku watches at the gold haired guys' hair changed to black as he fell to the ground. Taku unwraps his tail from his waist laughing maniacally then outstretching his arms to either side of his body in a sort of victory pose.

"Yall didn't think I was gonna put em down, But I put that yelling bitch DOWN!"

Taku cheers out, then in a blink of an eye, he was somewhere entirely new. A mountainous area from the looks of it. Taku was also directly in sight of two beings, a old dude and fat guy with a white face. Hovering over, Taku folds his arms about his chest landing in front of the two with his tail twitching wildly about behind him. Taking a closer look at the fat guy, not only was he a fat bastard but he's a fuckin robot and the old guy look like he was constipated beyond belief. Taku unfolds his arms then starts laughing at the two, picking at their cloths.

"What'd you two do, butt rape a clown convention!? You two look like you got rejected by the circus and now you wanna start a life of crime...Not in that bullshit you don't!"

Taku taunts the old guy and the fat robot. Suddenly the fat robot speaks and causes Taku to trip over, holding his sides laughing his ass off. He even shed a tear laughing at the sound of the fat guy's voice. Getting back to his feet, Taku chuckles some more doing what seemed like the perfect robot dance, mocking them both.

"Domo Arigato Mista Roboto! DOMO! Dance you slugs! DANCE!"

Taku taunts before hearing the fat guy speak again. He snickers some before executing more robot dance moves then suddenly launching his right palm upwards, knocking the fat guy's head clean off. The old guy looked as if he were having a stroke as Taku starts moon walking around the fat robot's carcass. Taku suddenly stops and grabs his own groin with his right hand then points to the old guy with his left.

"You ain't so bad without ya friend! Now clean this piece of shit up before you get dealt with! HEE HEEE HEEEE!"

Taku taunts to the old man and that very instant, the scenery blurs heavily then reforms to being some old, dusty western scene. Taku raises an eyebrow seeing himself in the mirror in a very weird attire. He was wearing a plaid shirt, nut choker pants, a gun belt with two guns on either side and wearing a duster coat over it all. On his head, he wore a ridiculous 5 gallon hat which he instantly threw off. Suddenly rough sounding voice calls to him from outside the building he was standing in. He also notices he has a hostage who was wearing a bag over his head. Listening to the voice, Taku kicks a slight chest open, revealing it to have bars of shiny gold on the inside. Stroking his chin some, Taku shifts his vision towards the only door leading into the building. Suddenly, through one of the glass windows a very small metal projectile flies through and from the outside the voice shouts out.

"That was a warning shot Taku! Now you had over your hostage and the gold you stole! Wez gone give ya to the count of 5!"

The voice shouts out letting Taku know that there were more than just one of them out there. Having already devised a plan, Taku grabs the hostage by the back of the neck then lifts him to his feet before yelling out to taunt the guys outside.

"I doubt you dumb fucks can count to 5 let alone fire a decent warning shot! But I'm coming out! With both guns a blazin! You sum bitches better be ready! Cause I plan on killing you all!"

He blurts out before creeping over to the door with the hostage then turning the door nob just enough to open the door. He then shoves the hostage out then watches him get riddled with bullets. He even saw him do a few dance moves in there too. Taku laughs his ass off hearing guns starting to go 'click' meaning they were empty. Taking hold to both his guns at his sides, then suddenly steps in the doorway aiming both guns.

"Surprise Mudda Fuckas!"

As soon as Taku starts randomly pulling each of the triggers quickly, the world slowly turns black as his dream is suddenly interrupted by a tug of his hair. He opens his eyes slightly and notices his face being lifted from the floor, then suddenly slammed back down abruptly. Taku growls a bit as he feels his attacker lift his head again. Before allowing his head to be smashed into the floor again, Taku immediately takes action against his attacker, by grabbing his or her wrist, then twisting it slightly before pushing himself to his feet with his leg strength alone.

"Son of a bitch that stings!"

Taku roars out in a pissed off sort of voice after getting to his feet while still twisting the wrist of his attacker. Taku instantly pulls his attacker's wrist behind their back, then wrapping his free arm around their neck. He starts to grin sadistically while tightening his grip as the attacker squirms more.

"Dammit Taku! Let me go!"

The attacker yells out revealing herself to be Toshi. After realizing who it was, he instantly lets her go then shoves her forward. Rubbing his forehead some, Taku darts his eyes to his younger sister.

"Dammit Toshi! The hell were you thinking, I could've snapped your neck like a twig for that!"

Taku blurts out to Toshi as she stands there in a sort of fighting pose. Taku's eye twitches a bit knowing he could easily over power his sister in just a spar alone. He scoffs a bit then starts walking towards her, then stops while coming to a realization.

"The hell are you doing in here anyway!?"

Taku blurts back showing no interest in fighting her, but instead pointing towards the exit of the room. Suddenly something else crossed his mind, but before he could speak, Toshi cut him off.

"You missed out on half the day and I been banging your head against the floor for the past half hour, the hell did you do last night? You missed Mom and Dad's departure to Planet Reiko. Where is Magnus? And why aren't you getting ready for Boot Camp?!"

Toshi explains but also bombarding Taku with questions in the process. Taku starts rubbing his temples slightly while starting to walk to the bathroom in his room. He stops in the doorway of the bathroom before looking back to see Toshi still watching him. Taku makes a sort of disgusted face before speaking.

"The hell are you still doing in here?! BEAT IT! Or it's gonna get weird, your call warden."

Taku taunts before snapping his fingers then walking in his bathroom and shutting the door behind.

"You better not be in here when I get out or I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Taku yells from the other side of the bathroom door not realizing that Toshi already walked out the room when he turned his back to walk in. Inside, Taku stares at the mirror, directly into his reflection, then runs his ungloved hand over his chin feeling a bit of peach fuzz. He raises an eyebrow then peers at his chin seeing small black hairs growing. He blinks a bit looking at his reflection, then seeing an older version of himself. A guy roughly the same height, buff, with a scar above his right eye, short spiky hair, and sporting a trimmed goatee. The vision he was was completely bad ass. He goes to touch the mirror and the vision reverts back to his current reflection with the peach fuzz about a third less bulkier, without the scar and longer hair than what he saw. Taku sighs a bit before stripping down out of his training cloths and heading into the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Booty Camp.

Taku emerges from his now steam filled bathroom, running a hand through his hair slightly then looking at all the junk he had laying about. Sighing a bit more, he decides to clean up his room entirely. He spends roughly fourty five minutes cleaning his room entirely, finding other things he thought he lost a while ago. Nearing the end of his room cleaning, one of the Tuffle maids happen to come past his open door noticing all the usual signs that meant to stay away. But this maid caught a full sight of Taku in just his boxers and nothing else. Needless to say she was turned on by this turn of events. It was rare to see Taku cleaning anything let alone his own room. Before she could make a move, she locked eyes with Taku as he leans over to pick up one last shirt. Taku raises an eyebrow then smirks some before standing up fully. He could tell what she was staring at by the look on her face. Taku drops the shirt again to the floor looking directly at the maid. He licks his lips a bit seeing that she had a coke bottle frame, pale brown skin and shoulder length red hair. Taku flexes his biceps some before winking at her. He's noticed her around the palace a few times but never bothered to talk to her because of a stereotype flowing around the planets that Tuffles steal souls and that they hate Saiyans for some odd reason.

"Come on in, the water's fine just like you."

Taku says in a seductive tone of voice while still bouncing his biceps in a rhythm that the maid just couldn't resist. Almost drooling at the mouth now, the maid enters the room then shuts the door behind her, locking it. Taku smiles a bit more knowing what was about to happen, but suddenly stops her in the a second before she removes her hand from the door. Letting his tail twitch behind himself slightly, he tilts his head a bit.

"Say Sweets, we always lock eyes like this almost everyday for the past 2 years or so. I never figured out your name, but I'm certain you know who I am...So tell me...What's your name?"

Taku asks before allowing his tail to wrap around his waist slightly. The maid blushes slightly before responding. Taku licks his lips again then winks at her while undressing her with his eyes.

"My name is Tara, I'm 18 my Lord."

The maid responds, now being known as Tara. Taku raises an eyebrow slightly to being called 'Lord' then smirks a bit focusing his attention back on Tara.

"Well Tara, you don't have to call me Lord at all, just Taku will do. And by my royal decree, you are hear by relieved of duty until you are satisfied fully from me pleasing that booty."

Taku says with a confident smile on his face, then signaling for Tara to come to him. Their attraction to each other was almost too hard to go unnoticed. Suddenly Tara leaps into Taku's arms, letting her lips meet with his, sharing a extremely passionate kiss. Taku wraps his arms around her waist slightly, letting his hands travel along her frame then latching onto her hips gently. He feels her breasts press up against his chest slightly through her uniform. Suddenly, Tara breaks the kiss then nudges Taku back to his bed directly behind them. Taku raises an eyebrow slightly as he feels the back of his calves touch the frame of the bed. Tara give Taku a quick kiss while letting her fingers trace along his chest then shoves him on the bed (Oh yeah fuckers, I'm taking it there!). Taku lets a seductive smile run across his face as he watches Tara carefully. She starts unbuttoning her maid's blouse after throwing the apron to the floor. Tara stops at the last button, showing off her perfectly round C-Cupped breasts in a black mini tank top and letting the blouse fall to the floor. She licks her tongue out seductively at Taku before running her hands over her upper body then stopping at her skirt before looking back to him then winks some. Taku lays there watching Tara undress in front of him, getting turned on in the process.

"Ooooooh Yeeeeaaahhh..."

Taku lets escape his lips as Tara removes her skirt revealing her exclusively small panties. Stepping out her heels, she climbs on top of Taku, letting her hands meet his then trailing up his arms, feeling every cut and curl of his warrior physique. Their eyes meet once again before sharing another passionate kiss. Tara starts grinding herself along Taku's groin as his hands runs along her stockings then slightly squeezing her thighs. She breaks the kiss again then slipping her hands under the tanktop, then sliding it over her head, revealing her small pink nipples which Taku fixated his eyes on. He slides a hand along her waist line, following around to the small of her back, pressing her against him slightly. His free hand travels up her side, taking hold to one of Tara's luscious breasts then squeezing lightly before leaning up and licking her nipple. Tara moans as she digs her fingers into Taku shoulders while grinding against Taku even more. She suddenly stops for a moment looking directly into Taku's eyes noticing that they weren't the eyes of the average saiyan. Taku's pupils are blood red but are usually seen as black in daylight.

"Taku, if we do this, promise me you'll be mine. I don't care about other women you mess with just as long as your mine."

Tara decrees to Taku while staring into his eyes revealing that those entire two years of working in the palace, she's always had a thing for him. Taku nods slightly before leaning up to kiss Tara one more time when she suddenly stops him. She looks him in the eye again waiting for a response. Taku blinks a bit then nods again, knowing that he wasn't one for breaking promises.

"Alright, I, Taku Arimoto, promise you Tara that you will be my only Tuffle woman for as long as I shall live. There we go. Promise made, cause I sure as hell wasn't gonna jerk it tonight."

Taku says comically before being met with another kiss from Tara. He runs his hands along her spine while letting his tongue flicker along side hers. Sliding both his hands along her hips, Taku squeezes them slightly before sliding his fingers inside her panties. Tara smiles warmly at Taku before sliding off of him back onto the floor. He raises an eyebrow before looking at his hands, almost longing to touch her soft body again. The scent of her perfume was driving Taku wild with excitement. He watches Tara bend over completely in front of him seeing that she was 'leaking'. Then shifting his vision to the very top of his boxers seeing that they were soaked also, not from him, but from Tara.

"When it rains it pours...And damn does it pour."

Taku mutters as Tara steps out of her soaked panties. Before Taku could move his hands to slide off his boxers, Tara was already there admiring the bulge in them nearly half long as his thigh. He smirks a bit as she slides his boxers down and her eyes widen while she holds his member in both her hands.

"Say Hi to Lil Taku, he's been waitin to meet ya for a while now."

Taku says comically watching Tara stroke and kiss along the shaft. Taku allows his tail to trail behind him on the bed as he starts to grin with amazement at what Tara starts to do now. She kisses the tip of his member before placing her tongue over the hole. Taku watches as she makes his entire tip vanish in her mouth. He feels her tongue swirling around it wildly causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head as he falls back on his tail.

"Ham mana Ham mana Ham mana..."

Taku mutters as he feels utterly powerless to Tara's will right then and there. Suddenly, Tara climbs over Taku again, kissing along each of his abs leading up to his neck. She slowly starts to grind her soaking wet cunt along Taku's member. Taku slides his hands along her sides then stopping at her waist then looking her directly in the eyes while licking his lips slightly. Tara leans up some, planting a kiss on Taku's lips before attempting to slide his member inside those sweet sweet pale brown sugar walls. She shivers a bit while easing down ever so slowly while staring at Taku, her eyes widened slightly as she notices that Taku was pushing his way in. Taku winces a bit to how tight she actually was. He slides his hands along her sides as she plants her hands on his chest. Tara starts breathing deeply before starting to moan seductively while rocking back and fourth along Taku's member, barely sliding off an inch before tightening the grip of her thighs in his side. Taku smiles devilishly as he starts rocking her more with his hands being on her waist line. Tara starts at Taku, her eyes widened in disbelief of the state of arousal she was in. Tara's moaning was exactly music to Taku's ears as she starts to bounce wildly while riding him. Taku watches as her breasts jiggle wildly and her moaning gets louder. Moments pass as Tara is full blown riding Taku's member to the point where she's polishing it with her vaginal juices. Taku lays there with a sadistically seductive grin on his face as they both randomly kiss each other on the neck and lips. Suddenly, Taku slips his forearms under Tara's thighs as she continues to ride him like there was no tomorrow. Tara catches wind of what Taku was doing and immediately wraps her arms around his neck, then planting a passionate kiss on his lips. Taku pushes himself from the bed with his calves and tail. Almost instantly while sliding his hands along Tara's hips, he starts to buck his inward thrusting his member even further inside her. Tara's eyes widen even more as she starts to shiver with excitement, starting to scream softly into Taku's shoulder. Taku feels a warm sensation come from Tara while she buries her face into his shoulder. He slows down with his thrusting then glances at his glistening shaft and smiles proudly.

"Tapping out already Tara?"

Taku asks knowing now that she just had a multiple orgasm since they started. Tara looks back to Taku then gives him a small kiss on the cheek before feeling herself flat on her back along the bed. Taku immediately starts kissing on her neck while starts calling out his name once again, begging him not to stop. Taku balances his hands along the bed while thrusting his member deep inside Tara. She starts calling out Taku's name again as she begins to cum harder this time causing Taku's tail to instantly wrap around her thigh. Her legs instantly wraps around Taku's thighs tightly as she continues cumming while digging her fingers into Taku's sides. Taku shudders a bit feeling her nails latch on to him, then leaning over to give Tara a kiss then feeling her hands trail along his back then gripping along his hips. He gasps a bit as he starts to speed up his thrusting, glancing at her breasts jiggling wildly under him. Suddenly, Taku's eye twitches slightly as he nears that point sheer pleasure. His facial expression changes dramatically as he feels Tara's grip on him tighten and her moaning gets to the point where it was loud enough to where she was screaming his name.

"Toooo Infinity! ANNNNNNDDD BEYOND!"

Taku roars out loudly as cums heavily inside Tara. Her grip on him tightens to the point where she was clinging to him as she was cumming too. Taku suddenly felt weak as his arms start to buckle some, almost dropping himself on Tara but managing to catch himself at the last moment meeting her nose to nose. They both stare into each others eyes for a moment, then sharing a steaming passionate kiss. Taku shivers a bit as they both climb up right on the bed. Tara wraps herself around Taku as they continue to kiss wildly almost beckoning to start again. Not noticing the time, but an hour and a half passes since they started. Taku looks to Tara seeing her dose off slightly, then nudges her with his forehead.

"Was it good for ya?"

Taku taunts as she clenches to him more. He lets his tail wrap around her waist slightly to make her more responsive. She leans up kissing him in his chin again before responding.

"That was...amazing...I never thought I'd cum so much in my life."

Tara responds almost out of breathe and exhausted from their sex session. Taku smirks confidently, letting his tail tighten around her waist. He looks at her again slightly then gazes off to the ceiling, then blinks starting to remember there was something he was suppose to do today. Before he could say anything Tara cut him off.

"I can tell you have something in mind right now, wanna talk about it?"

She asks just being genuinely interested what was on Taku's mind right then and there. Taku raises an eyebrow then slips his arm free of her grasp then wrapping it around her. He takes a deep breathe thinking it was a bad idea, but what was the worst that could happen now?

"Well I got some bad news yesterday, I don't think it hit planet wide yet, but Planet Vegeta got destroyed along with a lot of my other possessions. Now only that, but as a precaution, my father put my brothers and I on missions. I think I got the hardest of them all being that I have to start in the Military as a lowly soldier. Something tells me I'll be stripped of my royal stature and start from the very bottom. I don't mind it but I kind of expected it..."

He explains while staring at the ceiling, then shifting his vision back to Tara who was sound asleep. Taku shrugs a bit then just lays there when suddenly he hears Tara speak. He raises an eyebrow slightly while staring at her naked figure.

"What ever happens from here on out, I will be with you the whole way through..."

Tara says in her sleep while clinging to Taku as tight as she could. He smiles a bit then leans in kissing her on the forehead then thinking to himself how this could be the start of something big. Suddenly his eyes widen, coming to a realization that he came in her...


End file.
